Things Remembered
by Maria656
Summary: A response to Sim's challenge for Logan's bday...ML of course! A little party for two... rating changed to M Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Remembered by Maria656**

**Subtitled: 3 Challenges and a Birthday**

Answers: Sim's challenge L's B-day and X-318's challenge and Babyangel's Fluff Challenge

Setting-After IAIAAC but before or instead of HASB

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the little bit of talent that may be seen here and my son, but if you take him you'll be bringing him back quick.

Thoughts are in (parentheses) and _italicized_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max is talking to Bling in front of Logan's apartment.

"I need your help."

"What for, Max?"

"I want to do something for Logan's birthday-What do you get the guy who has everything?"

Bling looks thoughtful for a moment. "Oh...I can think of one thing on his wish list that you have the power to supply for him." He looks intently at her.

"What?" Bling continues to stare at her. "You're kidding right?"

Bling gives an exasperated laugh. "I love you guys, but you know, fortwo intellectually superior people, you sure are stupid when it comes to each other."

Max bristles at the comment. "Hey-"

"Just listen to me then go with your gut, " Bling interrupts. "Logan loves you; he's been in love with you since I've known him, but he has other hangups and issues that _he thinks_ prevents him from pursuing it further." Max starts to talk, but Bling raises his hand to silence her. "I know what you're going to say-It doesn't matter to you and it never did, because you, Max Guevara, are in love with him too. And if you say 'we're not like that' I'm gonna break my rule about not hitting girls."

Max give him a 'yeah, right' look at his comment, but she listens to what Bling is saying.

"Now I know that the last time you tried to take a step toward Logan it ended badly, and for the record-I tried to get him to pay attention to you instead of work, but I think you should try again and his birthday is the perfect opportunity. And I promise to hold him while you kick his butt if he doesn't cooperate this time." Bling smiles at her.

Max is still pondering what she's heard. "Do you know his favorite color?"

"I don't know about his favorite, but he mentioned how pretty a certain someone looked in her light blue top when she gave him a second transfusion." Max blushes at the comment. "Didn't know Super Girl could blush," Bling observes with a smirk.

Max gets a stern look on her face. "It **never** happened."

"I saw nothing."

"Smart man...I have an idea-just promise me he won't be working and he won't stand me up."

"He'll be there, even if it's in a body cast." They both laugh at the idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

10 November, the day before

The phone rings at Logan's. Bling answers.

"It's me," Max informs him. "Don't say anything to give me away."

"Sure," Bling replies. "How's it going?"

I need you to meet me at 1410 Main St. at 9 pm with Logan. I'm going to invite him, but in case her turns me down I need you for back up. Now let me speak to him. Please."

"Alright. Here he is." Bling hands Logan the phone. "It's Max."

Logan smiles when he hears her name. "Hey you. Sorry I don't have any news on your sibs."

"It's okay. That's not what I'm calling about. I need you to check out a place with me tomorrow night."

"No B & E?"

"No, we're going in legit this time, I promise. I just need your 'mental powers'. It won't take long-I'll have you back to your precious computers in no time."

Logan notes the sarcasm in her voice, but doesn't say anything. "Alright, but let me get back to work if I'm playing hooky tomorrow. Bye."

"Later."

Bling comes back to the office. "If you're playing hooky tomorrow you have to do an extra workout now."

"Slave-driver," Logan replies blandly. Bling brings in a punching bag on a stand. "Something new?"

"Since you have better upper body strength, figured you might as well put it to use." He puts a pair of boxing gloves on Logan's hands and shows him what to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

11 November 2005, early evening-

Bling comes into the Penthouse.

Logan looks surprised. "What are you doing here? I did the extra workout."

Bling hands him a business card. "This was downstairs at the desk for you."

"Things Remembered," Logan reads aloud. "1410 Main Street. '9 pm Don't forget and Don't be late!' What's this about?"

"That's the address where we are going to meet Max."

"We! What are you going for?"

"I'm Max's insurance that you will be there and not have to work suddenly like you did when she made dinner for you-and I don't need to remind you how that turned out."

"This isn't a date," Logan says firmly. Then after abrief pause he looks at Bling uncertainly and asks, "Is it?"

"Hey I ain't in this. I promised to deliver you and I will. But if you want to shave and change your shirt that wouldn't be a bad thing. Here, this was in the mailbox." Bling hands him an envelope.

Logan opens it. "It's from Bennett. 'Happy Birthday from your Favorite Cousin'. I forgot all about it." Logan thinks for a moment. "Is that why Max needs to see me? Some surprise party or something?"

"She honestly didn't tell me Logan," Bling explains. "I was just asked to make sure you were there. I don't think its a party; she didn't invite me anyways and if it was a party I think she would. Just go along with it."

"Alright." Logan sounds defeated. I'll go clean up and change. There's zucchini bread on the stove I just made if you want a snack."

"Thanks"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

11 November 2005, 8:58pm At Things Remembered

Things Remembered is a small art gallery and shop. Max is in the foyer looking in the mirror and checking herself. She adds a touch more lip gloss and runs a hand through her curls, and ends up making it look just-got-out-of-bed tousled, unbeknownst to her. She raises her skirt and adjusts her stockings (_why'd I let OC talk me into these things anyway? Pantyhose are bad enough_) when she hears a knock at the door and sees Logan and Bling. Max hurries up and pulls her skirt back in place (_it was just a leg_) and goes to the door.

Logan smiles when he sees Max. She has on a light blue V-neck angora sweater and a black skirt that just stops above her knees and black stockings (_stockings!_) and high heeled pumps. Her smile gets bigger when she sees him and looks at the clock. (_Right on time. Bless you Bling_.)

"Good evening Gentlemen," Max says as she opens the door and invites them in. "Go right through those doors."

"Hey Max." Logan says as he wheels himself in.

Bling pulls a bottle of champagne out of his jacket and hands it to her and kisses her cheek. "I hope you have a great night. I'll see you tomorrow." He hands her the keys to the Aztek.

"Hopefully not too early." Max smiles and blushes. She locks the door and joins Logan in the other room.

Logan has been looking around and has grown curious about what is up. "Why are we here Max? Looking to 'acquire' some more art?"

"No. Close your eyes." Max comes behind him and pushes the wheelchair into another room. "Open now."

Logan opens his eyes and sees Max standing next to a blanket on the floor with a picnic spread out. Candles are lit all around the room and there is soft music playing on a portable stereo. "Happy Birthday Logan." She bites her lower lip as she waits for his response.

Logan fights the sudden lump in his throat. (_I can't believe she did all this for me._) "I'm stunned. This is beautiful Max. Thank you, very much."

"I thought since we both love art this would be a nice place for a picnic since November is too cold for an outdoor one. I know the owner."

"It's great. I don't remember being here before though."

"I'll show you around, unless you want to eat first."

"Don't want it to get cold."

"That's okay-everything is cold except for the soup and its in a thermos so it will be fine. The place isn't that big; it has some nice pieces though."

"Lead the way." Max turns and leads him back to the first room they were in. (_Seams! They make her legs look even longer. Makes me want to run my hands up and feel—Focus man! Pay attention to her_.) Max points out some of her favorite pieces and some of the more rare pieces in the gallery and then just lets Logan browse around. She sits on a bench in front of her favorite, Monet's _Waterlilies_ and daydreams a bit while she waits for him. Next thing she knows Logan has pulled up perpendicular to her and is taking her hand.

"Thank you again Max." He kisses her hand. "This is truly lovely." He tugs on her hand to pull her closer while he leans toward her and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Glad you like it," she replies softly. Not giving in to the urge to sit in his lap and kiss him senseless, she stands up. "Let's eat now."

-o-o-o-o-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer as before, plus the song lyrics aren't mine either. There are several versions of "Feel the Fire" out, but for this purpose, I used the Stephanie Mills version. (figured a guy would respond better to a woman's voice; any females wanting to look it up go for the Peabo Bryson version)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max and Logan are sitting on the blanket and have finished most of the dinner.

"That was delicious Max. I'm impressed," Logan informs her happily.

"I used your recipe to roast the chicken for the salad, and OC helped me with the soup. I hope you have room for dessert."

Max gets up gracefully and walks into another room. She dims the lights as she passes by the switch. She comes back in carrying a tray with what, at a distance and only the candlelight, looks like a pizza with two candles on it. When she gets halfway to Logan she starts to sing the birthday song. Upon reaching him, Max kneels in front of him so he can blow out the candles and Logan can now see that it isn't a pizza, but a giant chocolate chip cookie with his name written in icing and the candles are two of the shaped ones that make the number '32'. Max is smiling when she finishes singing and with the glow of the candles illuminating her face, she appears to be glowing too.

(_She is breathtaking_.) That lump in Logan's throat is threatening to reappear.

"Make a wish," Max says in a soft voice.

(_Thank goodness for that rule about not saying your wish out loud_.) About a dozen naughty thoughts are running through his head, but Logan finally closes his eyes and blows out the candles. "This is different," he says, gesturing at the cookie.

"The guy at the bakery suggested it," Max explains, as she hands him the pizza cutter. "He said he never met a guy that didn't like chocolate chip cookies, and this was more festive than just handing you a bag of little cookies. I'll cut the leftovers so you can snack on them later."

"They are my favorites-I guess they remind me of my mom and home." Logan cuts a wedge of the cookie, puts the cutter down, then holds the piece near Max's mouth for her to take a bite. She looks at him a bit surprised, but takes a small taste and licks the chocolate from her lips. (_God, I wish I was the chocolate; or the cookie_.) Logan turns the cookie around and takes a bite, remembering that Max's lips were just there a second ago.

Max looks at him eating the cookie and swallows hard. (_God, I wish I was that cookie. I wonder if he can hear my heart pounding_.) Just watching him heats her insides. Max suddenly gets up and walks over to the stereo and changes the music. Logan wonders what happened, but says nothing as she walks back to him. He notes that she looks a bit apprehensive, but she covers it quickly with a small smile.

She holds her hand out to him. "I would like a dance with the birthday boy."

Logan frowns. (_She isn't that cruel-doesn't she know I would kill to hold her in my arms and dance her around the room?_) "Umm, Max," he starts, but Max gives a frustrated groan as she moves the wheelchair closer to him.

"I take it you never read **any** of those pamphlets from the hospital and rehab? Get in the chair; there's more than one way to have me on the dance floor." She steadies the chair while he transfers, then moves the chair away from the blanket and closer to the stereo. The opening notes of "Feel the Fire" come on as she sits in his lap and puts an arm around his shoulders. She then moves one of his arms to her hip. "Don't let me fall."

Logan manages to recover his powers of speech. "I won't, I promise," he replies as he holds onto her more firmly. Max puts her other arm around him and rests her head on his shoulder and moves the chair slowly with her foot. When Logan realizes that she is moving the chair, he wraps his other arm around her waist and settles her against him more closely.

Somethin' that you told

Stayed in my head-all night long

You wanted me to love you

When you said simply

Reach out and touch me

My love is in your hands

Feel me

I want to feel the fire, mmm

Feel me

I want to feel you, oh

Max feels like she is being flooded by all of the emotions and feelings she has. Sitting in his lap with her arms around his strong shoulders and smelling his aftershave (_he shaved!_) being in his arms is almost too much, she has dreamed of it for so long. Then Logan absently rubs her hip as they continue dancing...(_I'm gonna lose it_)

And if I should lose your love

For any reason, any reason at all

Then let my record show

I gave you all the love I know, (ooh, ooh, oh, oh)

It's somethin' that you told me

It stayed in my head-all night long

You wanted me to love you

When you said simply

Reach out and touch me

My love is in your hands,

Feel me

I want to feel the fire, yeah, oh

Feel me, (all you got to do )

I want to feel you, (I wanna feel you, yes, I do, oh )

Logan is overwhelmed. The feel of his dream girl's body pressed against his, their arms wrapped around each other, the fragrance of her cologne, the sensuous and emotional song and Max absently running his fingers through the hair that has grown a bit long in the back. (_She obviously picked this song for a reason. Hard to believe my angel apparently wants me as much as I want her_.) He moves the hand he had at her waist to her thigh where he can feel the edge of her stockings under her skirt and imagines removing them from her as a prelude to more.

Feel the fire (Feel...oh...)

Don't try to play with my emotions

Give me love,

give me all the love and all your devotion

(Oh...oh...oh...oh...)

Feel the fire

Feel the fire

(Don't, don't try to play with my )

Feel the fire

Feel the fire

Feel the fire

Max is biting her lip. Logan's caressing her leg has built a raging ache in her breasts and other points further south. (_Talk about feeling a fire-I hope this works_.) As the song ends, she sits up and looks at Logan's eyes. Her eyes are shining with all of the love and emotions she had been denying up until now. She looks at his lips briefly then back to his eyes.

Logan looks at his beloved angel. When she looked at his lips, he takes that as the go ahead sign. He leaned closer to her and gives her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips, then pulls back for a moment before kissing her again, more firmly and moving his hand hand to her cheek as he moved to a better angle and ran his tongue over her lips.

Max opened to his intrusion and moaned softly. The reality of their kiss was so much better than her fantasies, both of their mouths devouring each other and their hand roaming over each others bodies. (_Thank goodness I'm already sitting or my legs would have collapsed from under me_.) (_She tastes like cookies and cherries_!) When the need for air became insistent, their lips separated, but they continued kissing other parts of each others face and neck.

Logan figured if this was a dream or his last wish he was going to make the most of it. He slowly slid one of his hands around to her full breast and gently caressed her. Max gasped at the contact and then she purred with satisfaction. She places her hands over his and holds him to her tightly. "Oh Logan," she sighs.

"This is okay, right?" he asks gently.

"It's wonderful. Why did we waste so much time?"

"Well, speaking for myself, just scared and stupid. But we're here now." Logan starts kissing her again.

"About the cabin, the kiss, it wasn't just me being emotional. I meant it then and I mean it now." Max gets tears in her eyes as she speaks. She takes a deep breath. "I love you Logan."

Logan is floored by her words. He couldn't even imagine her really **with him**, and **loving him**, and now she is in his lap saying the words he's longed for. He takes another deep breath, trying not to cry, but he is so moved by the words. (_She **loves** me, she loves **me**, **she loves me**_!)

Max is disappointed by his silence, which she takes as rejection. (_I should have waited, I should have let him speak first, now I've ruined a good friendship_.) She moves his hands from her body and holds back a cry. She couldn't possibly miss his touch already. She starts to get up when Logan grabs her and pulls her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll take it back if you'll still be my friend."

Logan figures out that she took his silence as a sign that he didn't return her feelings. (_I've hurt her. I have to fix this and fast_.) "Max, don't. I'm not upset or mad. I was, am, overwhelmed. I never thought that I would hear those words again, especially after the shooting." He gently turns her to face him. "I love you Max. I have for a long time. I just didn't think that you could love me." He takes her face gently in both hands and kisses her again, thoroughly showing her how much he loves her.

Max stops him and pulls back a bit to look at him. She can't believe Logan said the words to her. (_He **loves** me, Logan loves **me**!_) It took her so long to even get the idea of love and being in love, then it took a while to even equate what she felt for Logan with love. Part of her denial was because even if she did have feelings for Logan, if he didn't return her feelings she wasn't about to risk being hurt. "Are you sure?" she asks softly. Max doesn't want this to later be written off as another "emotional" moment.

Logan gently takes her face in his hands and moves her to look in his eyes. "Yes Max. I love you." He kisses her on her forehead, then leans his head against hers. He can tell she's taking it in.

(_He said it **again**. I think, no I believe he means it. I don't know why he loves a messed up, not entirely human like me, but I'm happy that he does_.) Max starts kissing Logan, tasting every millimeter of his lips before invading his mouth with her tongue. He tastes like a combination of the dessert they just had and something uniquely Logan, and she savors it. Her hands are everywhere; roaming through his hair and over his body. She felt like it would cause her pain not to be in contact with him in some way.

Logan is relishing Max's advances and responding by caressing her all over. The feel of her body through the softness of her sweater is addicting and he tentatively slides his hand under her sweater to her waist. Her soft warm skin is like a drug and he continues moving his hands up until he reaches her breast. She moans softly and stops kissing him long enough to pull the sweater off and toss it aside. His eyes dilate when he sees the golden perfection he had only fantasized about. He gently strokes her breasts, then touches her more firmly. Max purrs and he can't help smiling. His own sexy little kitten. He kisses down her neck and chest till he reaches her breasts. He slides the straps of her bra down so he can kiss her there. She arches her back to get closer to his hot mouth. Nothing had ever felt so good to her. Max wants to feel his skin on hers and starts sliding her hands under his sweater. (_His workout have really paid off_) The last coherent thought Max has is that the floor might be too uncomfortable for Logan, but she hates to interrupt things when they have so many precedents on things going sideways after interruptions. (_If I drive he could keep his mouth right where it is...I'm awful; this is supposed to be about us, not just me...but it's been so long and he feels soooo good...Suck it up woman! Get to that king-size bed and you both can have the time of your lives_.)

With a show of willpower that would have made her creators proud, she gently lifted Logan's face away from her breasts. "Logan, Darling?"

"What's wrong Love?"

"Nothing, trust me. I was just thinking that we might continue this in your comfy bed instead of this hard floor.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I do. I intend for this to take a long time," she informs him in a soft, husky voice. "I want you to be comfortable."

Logan gives her one last kiss before fixing her bra back on her shoulders. Max carefully stands up, making sure her legs are steady beneath her before moving. She collects her sweater and puts it on, then starts picking up the picnic things. Logan goes around the room and blows out the candles and turns off the CD. "Is this yours or does it belong here?'

"The player belongs here, but the CD is ours," she answers with a smile. Logan returns her smile and removes the disc from the machine and puts it in the case. He notices Max bending over to pack up the picnic basket and he bites back a groan at the sight of her backside.

"Anything else I can do to help?" he asks, anxious to get home all of a sudden.

Max hands him the blanket and gives him a quick kiss. "Take this out to the car and get yourself situated and I'll be out as soon as I lock up. Do you mind if I drive home?"

"Not at all."

She starts to turn away, but Logan catches her hand and pulls her back around and kisses her more deeply. "Hurry," he commands in a low, sexy tone.

Max feels her insides heat just from the way he looked at her and the tone of his voice. She rapidly gathers the things, turns on the alarm, locks the door, and stows the gear in the Aztek. "We're outta here," she says as she fastens her seatbelt.

As Max drives, Logan places his hand on her thigh and gently caresses her., lightly rubbing her leg. "Stockings, huh?"

Max chuckles softly. "You're such a guy."

"Oh really?" he asks with a devious look on his face. He then slides her skirt up so he can touch her right at the edge where the nylon meets her skin. Max gasps sharply when he starts stroking her leg. Logan continues, noting her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he does. "Wait till we get home and do this again with my mouth."

It takes every shred of self-control Max possesses to get them home safely and not pull the car to the side of the rode and attack him. "You are so going to pay for that when we get back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Things Remembered..._

As Max drives, Logan places his hand on her thigh and gently caresses her, lightly rubbing her leg. "Stockings, huh?"

Max chuckles softly. "You're such a guy."

"Oh really?" he asks with a devious look on his face. He then slides her skirt up so he can touch her right at the edge where the nylon meets her skin. Max gasps sharply when he starts stroking her leg. Logan continues, noting her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he does. "Wait till we get home and do this again with my mouth."

It takes every shred of self-control Max possesses to get them home safely and not pull the car to the side of the rode and attack him. "You are so going to pay for that when we get back.

_Now on with the story:_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Things Remembered Part 3**

Disclaimer: as before

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After arriving back at the penthouse, Max and Logan share some heated kisses in the elevator. Logan's hands are shaking as he unlocks the door. As much as Max appears to be accepting him completely, he still can't help but feel a bit nervous. This was a big step in any relationship, and even more significant to Logan since it is his first time since his injury. He had ignored Sam and Bling when they tried to bring up the subject of post-SCI intimacy; at the hospital and during rehab he just wasn't ready to hear it. His wife left when he was fully functional-who was going to get involved with him broken? After he was released to home his morbid curiosity led him to check out a few websites and message boards, but he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Max notices that Logan has gotten quiet. (_Nothing good ever came from a man thinking_.) She turns on the stereo and puts on some mellow, sexy jazz. "May I have another dance?" she asks softly, as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course."

Max cues the next song, then sits in Logan's lap with her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. Logan puts one arm around her back and one hand on her thigh. As they dance, he is absently rubbing Max's leg. She is becoming aroused by the light strokes and she sighs in Logan's ear, then starts kissing his neck and nuzzling his ear. Logan slides his hand up her body to cup her cheek and turn her head to kiss her on the mouth. The kiss is less subtle than before; Max opens her mouth to let him in and moans at the feel and taste of him. (_Man, he really knows how to kiss_.) She moves her head to get a better angle and then she starts kissing him all over his face. Logan starts kissing down her neck, her collar bone, to the edges of her neckline. Max brings one of his hands to her breast and Logan begins massaging and caressing her. She sighs, purrs, and then moves to remove her sweater so that she is left with her satin camisole, her pert nipples showing through the thin fabric.

Logan is mesmerized at the sight. (_Gorgeous.._.) He runs his hands up her arms, caresses her chest and then gently squeezes her breasts. "So beautiful." He slides one strap down, exposing her breast, then covers it with kisses and finally, suckling her. Max gasps in delight as she arches her back to get closer to him. She feels heat pooling in her center and becomes restless.

"Can we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Logan kisses her on the lips. "Come on. You haven't seen my bedroom, officially anyway."

Max gets up; she figures they can get there more quickly if she walks. When they get there, Logan lights a few candles, while Max turns back the bed. After mentally wrestling with himself about what to do next, he goes to the dresser and pulls out a new toothbrush and hands it to Max. "Do you want to freshen up first, or should I?"

Max hesitates a moment, then picks up that Logan needs to attend to some things. "You can go ahead. I can always use the other bathroom." She smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss. "Hurry," she implores softly.

After Logan leaves, Max dashes into the guest bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair. She notices her face as she is doing this and realizes that she is flushed with excitement. She hurries back to Logan's room and sits on the bed to wait for him.

Max is nervous too; she desperately wants to make sure that Logan can get some satisfaction from this experience, and while she did the homework, she's not entirely sure that 1-she can give him what he needs and 2-he can let go of his hangups long enough to let go and enjoy it. Max knew there are other 'options' they could use, but she didn't want to bring them up for their first time together. It seemed like it would just put a spotlight on Logan and his differences and make him even more self-conscious. She wanted him to realize that 'different' didn't equal 'bad'. Ever since Max talked to Bling and realized that Logan loved her too, she had been thinking about what the disability meant to her and was she ready to deal with the 'reality of the situation' as OC would say. After dissecting and analyzing everything repeatedly, she kept coming back to the opinion that she wanted Logan in any form she could have him and that sex was a relatively small part of intimacy and the rest of the relationship they would hopefully have together. Original Cindy made her look at the hard questions and she still came to the same conclusion. She loved Logan, the person, with her whole being and she needed him so much her heart ached.

Logan returns and notices the pensive look on her face and hopes she isn't having second thoughts. (_I love her so much, I would hate for her to regret this or worse, suddenly remember some vital errand and leave. It would kill me._)

When Max hears Logan come in, she gets a genuine smile on her face that seems to be lit from within. (_How I love this man_.) She stands up so he can move to sit on the bed. After He gets settled, he holds out a hand to her. Max comes to him and takes his hand, but she stops an arm length away. "I seem to remember someone promising to check out my stockings," she says softly, and she steps out of her pumps and raises her leg and rests her foot in his lap.

Logan's mouth goes dry. His lovely Max is only average height, but she is perfectly proportioned: lush breasts, slender waist, curvy hips and sexy long legs. Logan gently places his hands on her ankle and slowly slides them up her calf, past her knee to her thigh, past the nylon to her warm skin. Max gets goosebumps as he lightly strokes her skin with his fingertips. Logan leans over and kisses her thigh, working his way down until he gets to the lace edge of her stocking. Max shivers and sighs. He runs his tongue on her along the edge before grabbing it with his teeth and slowly sliding the material down her leg and caressing her with his hands as he uncovers he, then he trails light kisses down her leg and removes the stocking. Logan notes her satisfaction with a smile. He gently taps her other leg to get her to switch. Max complies, moving slowly to make sure her leg will support her. Logan repeats his actions on the other leg, a bit faster this time though, because he wants to explore other parts of her. When he finishes, he moves her leg down, slides his hands up to her waist, and brings her closer to him and kisses her abdomen. Max sighs and takes Logan's face and raises it so she can kiss his lips. She kisses him hungrily, running her fingers though his hair and devouring his mouth. This time Logan moans and holds her tighter. Max is struggling to keep control of herself. "I want to lie down with you," she whispers.

Logan moves back on the bed while she gets in next to him. He leans back against the headboard and looks at her. "There's really no good time to discuss this, but I don't know-"

Max silences him with a gentle finger on his lips. "While you didn't read any of those pamphlets and brochures, I did, as well as a bit more research. We'll figure it out Logan."

"It's just so awkward-"

"All first times are awkward. We're just going to have to take our time and do something that is difficult for both of us."

"What's that?"

"Tell each other the truth about how we're feeling every step of the way...I'll start, but you have to tell me what you like or don't like."

Logan sighs, but nods his head. "Okay."

"I really love it when you touch and kiss my breasts." Max takes his hand and places it over her heart. Logan slides it down to cup her breast gently before removing her camisole. He takes a moment to just take in her beauty before lightly grazing his fingertips over her.

"I'm sure you probably hear this all the time, but you're breathtaking."

Max's breath catches. "I've never heard it like that," she responds softly, "from someone that loves me." Her voice breaks at the end and tears come to her eyes.

Logan caresses her cheek. "I do love you Max. So very much." He kisses her lips gently, then kisses away her tears. Max turns her face and seeks his mouth again, kissing him more urgently. Logan eventually breaks the kiss only to trail more kisses down her neck to her breasts. He strokes and massages them along with kissing first one then the other, not missing one inch of her heated flesh. Max is moaning at the delicious sensations Logan is producing in her.

"More," she whispers. She feels Logan smile against her skin. He traces her nipples with his tongue, then when Max is writhing in frustration, he takes one toffee brown peak into his mouth and sucks. She arches toward him as he sets off an inferno inside her body. She moves a hand to hold him to her and the other hand is twisting the sheets. Her body is aching for more as he continues giving attention to her breasts. She feels surprisingly close to a climax and he hadn't even touched her below her waist. "Oh Logan," she sighs.

"Yes my Love."

"Hold me." Her voice sounds urgent. Logan pulls her close and holds her, stroking down her hair and back, and he feels her body trembling. He is starts to worry until he hears her moaning and feels her clinging to him. "Oh god! Oh Logan!'

When he feels her relax and her heartbeat has returned to normal, Logan pulls back to look at her. "Are you alright Angel?"

Max nods her head and kisses him. "That was amazing. That never happened to me before...I mean... I usually need more-"

"You mean you really just came?" he asks in a very surprised voice. She nods her head. "Just from me doing that?" She nods again, and starts to look embarrassed and turns her head away. Logan turns her back to face him. "Don't be embarrassed. It was beautiful to see. You can't imagine what that does for me." He lowers his voice. "I was worried about satisfying you."

(_You were worried about satisfying Me_?) "Well...you can put that worry to bed." She grins at the double entendre she inadvertently made. "Pun intended." They kiss again and another tremor runs through her.

"I'm glad. I was worried you were having a seizure until I heard my name." They both smile.

"How about we see if I can do anything for you?"

Logan takes Max's hand. "I don't know what's going to happen, but be assured Max, you have already given me lots of pleasure."

"I love you Logan." She begins kissing Logan, thoroughly ravaging every part of his mouth. She then scattered kisses all over his face and then comes back to his mouth for another scorching kiss. Max gets on her knees and straddles his lap so she can reach him better. She then kisses her way down his neck, nipping and nibbling along the way, periodically stopping and lingering in a spot when she hears Logan moan or gasp. She removes his sweater and gently runs her hands down his arms and smiles when he gets goosebumps. Max starts at one of his hands and starts kissing her way up his arms. When she reaches the inner part of his elbow, Logan moans and shudders.

"Is that a good shudder?"

"Oh Max," he gasps. "You can't imagine how good."

Max continues kissing and nibbling his body, noting when Logan reacts strongly to an area and spending more time there. When she gets up to his neck, he takes her face in his hand and raises it so he can kiss her on the mouth, tasting every crevice.

Logan's chest begins to feel too tight, like his body can't hold all of the feelings and emotions this incredible woman is arousing in him. He is so amazed by her willingness to go into new territory for both of them, and show her love and compassion without any pity. When she leaves his mouth to kiss down his neck to his chest, he notices a strong but different feeling when she is nipping at him over his ribs. "Stay there Max. Please." She happily complies, and as she continues licking and sucking there Logan feels a tightening and trembling from his waist up through his chest. "Max!" He grabs her arms as the feelings go on and she doesn't stop until she hears him moaning her name again and again. She moves up his body and holds him tight, occasionally kissing his face or chest. "Congratulations." she whispers.

He turns to face her and gives her a tender kiss. There are tears in his eyes. "I...I don't...I mean..." Logan gives up at his loss for words.

Max gets a big grin on her face. "If good sex makes you stutter than we did alright." Logan laughs and hugs her to him. "Thank you Max."

-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Things Remembered

by Maria656

part 4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: as before

Thank you to Shywr1ter for subbing as beta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two lovers lie in each other's arms, savoring each other and the new closeness they now have. Max is plastered across Logan's body, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his breath in her hair while he absently strokes her bare back.

_I'm so happy that I could do something for him. I hope that he gets that we can find our way as a couple. It feels wonderful lying here like this – I could put up with this for a few years._

_I'm so happy that Max and I took this step. I'm not even done showing her what I can do for her. There were a few awkward moments, but the pluses _definitely_ outweighed them. _

They look at each other, smile, then move toward each other for a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Max asks.

"Amazing, wonderful, fabulous ... all of the above." They both laugh.

"Me too ... Care to do some more exploring?"

I'd love to. I haven't even seen you without all your clothes yet."

"That can be easily corrected." Max gets up from the bed, and, never taking her eyes off Logan, she slowly pulls off her skirt and steps out of it, leaving her standing in only her pale blue French cut panties. "Do you want to take these off or do you want me to do it?"

"You do it, please. I want to see all of you."

Max smiles and hooks her thumbs into the waistband and slides them down just till her hipbones are showing, then stop and turns her back to him and slides the panties down further. Watching Logan over her shoulder; she notices his eyes have dilated, his nostrils are flaring and his heart and breath rates are accelerating. She gives him a sly smile and slides the panties down as far as she can reach, then lets them fall and steps out of them.

Logan was doing well with going with the flow, but when he sees Max's bare peach-shaped bottom he wishes that he could bend her over the bed and stand behind her and plant himself in her body. His mouth goes dry.

Max turns around to face him. She is flawless; his Eve, the perfect creation. That she wanted him when she could have any man around was a mind-boggling concept that he couldn't quite grasp yet.

"Come here, Beautiful," Logan requests softly.

Max swiftly goes to his arms. Logan kisses her and runs his hands down her body. She moans at the feel of his hands on her skin, heating her everywhere they touch. Max breaks the kiss and gently stops his hands.

"Not so fast - your turn." She slides her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Logan grabs her hands and looks at her. Max notes his nervousness and ambivalence. She gives him a smile and whispers, "It's okay." Logan nods and lets go of her hands. Max slides the clothing down, never taking her eyes off of him, then slides her hands over his lower body. "I know you can't feel me, but I want you to see me touching you and know that I am loving and accepting all of you."

The tears that had been threatening him finally spilled over at her words. _Thank you God for whatever happened for me to deserve this woman._ Max kisses Logan on the mouth, then wipes his tears away.

"I love you."

They start kissing again, each holding the other's face as if they could absorb each other by the increased contact. Logan kisses down Max's chest and breast and suckles her sweet flesh. She feels each pull all the way in her core and she tightens her arms around him as she moans for more. Logan complies, alternating sides and taking more of her into his mouth. He slides his hand to the sensitive spot between her thighs, strokes her there and Max muffles a scream against his shoulder. Logan smiles and kisses her cheek.

"One perk of the penthouse – soundproofing. You can scream all you want."

Max smiles. "Make me."

Logan continues his attentions to her body; with his arm around her back he can feel her rocking against his hand which makes him more enthusiastic. He slips past her inner folds and dips two of his fingers into her hot, wet body. They both moan at the contact. The continue caressing and kissing until Max climaxes again with a scream. She collapses on Logan's chest completely and happily spent.

A few moments later, Max notices a tapping at her thigh. "What?" she asks lazily.

"What what?"

"What are you tapping me for? Do you want me to move or do you want to try again?"

"I didn't do anything."

Max pushes herself up from her comfortable spot on his chest to glare at him and looks him over. "Logan! Look!"

He looks at her and follows her startled gaze downward. To both of their amazement he is fully erect. Max smiles at the huge grin Logan now has on his face. "Happy Birthday to me!" They both laugh.

"Well I'm not going to let it go to waste." Max gets up and positions herself over him and lowers her body onto him. "Oh ... my ... god ... Oh Logan ... you feel so incredible!" She doesn't move for a while, just reveling in the sensations of finally being joined with her love. Logan loves the expressions on her face, thankful for the small favors that allow them to fully consummate their love.

Logan kisses Max and starts caressing her again while she moves her hips up and down over him. He watches her movements and the look on her face as he continues holding her and touching her while she moans and calls his name. Logan feels a pleasurable tightening in his chest like before and shudders and moans in her ear.

Max finally rests on his lap, leaning against his chest as he embraces her. She kisses Logan on the neck. He lifts up her head and brushes the sweat-dampened hair out of her face. "You're beautiful," he kisses her tenderly on the mouth, "I guess 'they' were right."

"Whose 'they'?" she asks.

"The doctors and therapists and guys on the basketball team; those that either talked to me or I overheard that said that a lot of sex was mental, more than physical ... I couldn't feel it in the same way, but I could watch; because of the positions we were in I could see my body going in and out of yours and I could watch the expressions on your face – it may not be physically the same, but it was very powerful emotionally." Logan kisses Max, attempting to show her nonverbally how much this means to him. Then they rest, holding each other.

After a bit, Max sits up. "I need to move. Can't be good for you to be in one place so long, especially with the added weight."

"You don't weigh that much, but thank you for thinking of it."

Max goes to the bathroom. After a few minutes she returns, bringing Logan a warm, wet cloth and a dry towel. "Thought I would save you a trip," she says with a smile.

Logan is again impressed with her thoughtfulness. After she tosses the cloths in the hamper and changes the music on the stereo, she returns to his side.

"Does my birthday present include overnight company?"

Max could just burst with joy. "If you want."

"I want."

Max gets back into bed and goes to Logan's arms. She just loves the feel of his strong arms hugging her to him. (_Maybe the cuddling thing isn't weird; just the assorted losers that I experienced it with before ... with Logan I could stay here forever.) _Max snuggles closer and hooks one of her feet between his and pulls his leg over hers. Logan feels her rustling about and looks to see what she's doing. He moves his hand to her hip and notices she's wiggling her bottom against his groin and watches her twining their legs together. Then she pulls his hand from her hip to wrap around her waist. Logan gets the hint and pulls her tight against him, gently caressing her belly.

"Are you comfy now?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, just needed the whole works," Max replies. "My plans for you didn't get further than this, so from here on out we make up as we go along."

"Well we seem to be doing well so far, so if it ain't broke-"

"Don't fix it," she finishes with a chuckle. "... I wasn't entirely sure you'd let us get past dinner and dancing."

Logan takes her hand and brings it up to kiss her fingers. "To tell you the truth, if you hadn't surprised me ... I don't know that I would have ever asked you-" Max gasps softly "-not because I didn't want to, but because I wouldn't have dreamed that you could have wanted me as I am."

Max has tears in her eyes and she swallows before she attempts to speak. "Am I really that shallow? Have I ever implied that I think any less of you?" she asks softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh no, Angel. It was all me. I felt ... inadequate ... and I presumed ... it was easier to fall into the roles – me cybercrusader/meal ticket and you genetic super girl/leg woman/enforcer."

"I shouldn't have said that ... I was hiding from these new and unusual feelings and you said 'we're not like that', so when I was realizing that I wanted us to be 'like that' I figured you weren't interested. It's one thing to work with and occasionally feed a genetically enhanced killing machine, but it's entirely different to be in a relationship with one."

Logan leans back and turns Max to face him. "I should have never called you that. I'm sorry."

"Not saying it doesn't stop it from being true."

"It doesn't matter to me. I know the real you Max. I've seen you almost die to save your best friend, and even me for that matter. I've seen you worry about orphaned children and your mom and your siblings. I even caught you crying at a wedding and you somehow managed to pickpocket my aunt and get my mom's locket back. I know you and I love you."

"I love you Logan." she kisses him and it quickly becomes heated and involved. Eventually Logan breaks the kiss.

"Angel, as much as I would love to make love to you all night, I need to get a little rest. Will you stay with me till I go to sleep? You can watch TV or read if you can't sleep."

"I'll stay. Just need to get comfortable again." Max kisses him again, then turns so her back is to his front and tangles their legs together. Logan tightens his arms around her and kisses her neck. Max grabs his hand, kisses it and brings it back down to her waist. She never in a million lifetimes would have guessed that she would love, no, crave this feeling of being wrapped in his arms, totally confined like this, but in reality, she felt like she needed to feel his skin on hers as much as she needed her next breath. Later that would bother her, but for now Max felt amazingly content. (_I don't know that I've ever felt that ... contentment ... I don't know how long it will last so I'm going to enjoy it while I can). _Max lies quietly, listening to Logan's breathing getting quiet and even as he goes to sleep. He slides his hand from her waist up to her breast and sighs. Max smiles when she realizes he is still asleep. (_Who knew this could be so soothing? I'm gonna lie here and enjoy this for a while.) _She places her hand over his, holds him tighter to her and closes her eyes with a contented smile on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max opens her eyes and notices the bedside clock. She is surprised to see it is 4:30 in the morning; that was a lot of sleep for her. She quietly gets out of bed, rummages in Logan's dresser for a t-shirt and a pair of flannel boxers and heads to the guest bathroom so she doesn't disturb Logan's sleep. After a nice hot shower, she goes in the kitchen and starts water for coffee. (_Only Logan would have a French press.) _She has a cup of coffee and the last two slices of zucchini bread, then decides to get a workout in while Logan sleeps. She goes into the workout room and moves the exercise table out of the way, then starts warming up with Primary Back Stretch to get into alignment. Afterwards she goes into the Advanced Workout (_much better than Manticore calisthenics!_), then follows that with some katas and basic moves from Aikido, Kung fu, and Krav Maga.

Max finishes with some stretches when she hears a key in the door. She dries her face and neck with a towel and smiles when she sees Bling coming in. He is surprised yet happy to see Max still here and in Logan's clothes.

"Good morning Max," Bling says with a huge grin on his face. "I take it your idea was a success?"

"I'd say so," she replies. "You might want to ask for a raise or your vacation time while he's in a good mood." Bling notices her blushing again, but wisely says nothing. "There's coffee made, but I ate the zucchini bread."

"Thanks. I'll start breakfast after I get some coffee."

"I'll go get Logan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max finds Logan in the master bathroom in his workout clothes putting gel in his hair.

"And here I thought you just rubbed your hair with a towel and let it go wherever it landed," she commented as she leaned on the doorway.

Logan gets a big grin on his face when he notices that Max is wearing his clothes. (_I could get used to that_.) "Well, it is a special occasion."

"Oh yeah?"

"Our first," Logan takes her hand, "of what I hope will be many overnight visits."

"Read my mind." Max bends down to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Angel." Logan kisses her again and pulls Max into his lap and continues kissing her.

_What a way to start the day_, they both think.

Bling knocks on the door frame with an even bigger grin splitting his face. "Morning Logan. Breakfast is ready."

"I'm already at the table." Max gives Logan a quick kiss before heading out front. She pauses when she reaches Bling and gives him a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation.

"We'll be there in a minute. Bling can you hang a second?"

"Sure." After Max leaves Bling asks, "So did you have a happy birthday?"

Logan turns bright red but smiles. "Yes, I did. Better than anticipated."

"I'm guessing you mean more than dinner and dancing?"

"Yes ... physically it went fine. She had done research ... Research Bling! I mean nothing fazed the woman. I had several near freak-outs but she just brushed right past them ... She said she loves me." Logan's voice trailed off in wonder.

"Captain Obvious strikes again! I hope you told her you love her."

"Yeah I did. She's amazing. Not to kiss and tell, but she was so beautiful and expressive and responsive." Max hears this and smiles while eating her breakfast. "I could feel so much just because I could see and feel her reactions. It was the best experience of my life. I ... It's great, and yet in many ways it's sad ..."

"How so?"

"I'm 32 years old and injured and I'm just now having my first meaningful sexual experience."

"That, my friend, is because you two are more than just friends and lovers; you and Max are soul mates. I'm going to tell you something I was planning on keeping to myself. I thought about asking Max out shortly after we met." Logan looks at him shocked. "Face it, she's stunning. But she only had eyes for you. That day she came to see you after your workout, you could practically see the sparks jumping off. I figured I'd save my breath."

"I had no clue."

"That's because you and Max see only each other, even in a room with other people. Fortunately for me, I found my soul mate in Maria, so I can be sympathetic to your shenanigans. Love can make you do unusual things." Bling and Logan both laugh.

"You guys better get out here before there isn't any breakfast left," Max yells back to them. They chuckle again and then head out to join her.

"Better get used to it man," Bling advises. "Max is very good at getting what she wants."

"You have no idea," Max replies.

FINIS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N-Thanks for reading and please review! Also, thanks for your patience. It took me a while to figure out the last part of the challenge without it hopefully sounding forced and stupid. the 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it' line.

A few points of reference:

I don't buy the show's version of L's injury. Since he was wearing a bullet-proof vest at the time, I think the injury would be lower.

This whole thing happened before IAIAAC so L still has money.

for info about the workout visit them JazzyMama sent you :-)


End file.
